brotherhood in Konoha
by roagemage251
Summary: title says it all FUCKING REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story for you all to enjoy.

This is a Naruto/skyrim.

Naruto will join the brotherhood after being chased around by some villagers. Naruto will not be the weak idiot that he was in the show.

...

STOP RUNNING AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE DEMON! screamed a Hyuuga male. _Now the shinobi are trying to kill me? What the hell did i ever do to these ass holes?_ thought Naruto as he turned the corner. That seemed to be a very bad idea as he ran into an Uchiha but then noticed it was Itachi and calmed down. Naruto?

What are you doing here? asked Itachi. Villagers started to chase me trying to kill me and after i lost them about 20 ninja started chasing me around for the same reason and then the civilians caught up to me and followed suit. said Naruto frantically.

Itachi leaked KI so powerful even the Kyuubi was starting to sweat bullets. Naruto,run towards the forest of death and don't look back. said the usually calm and collected Uchiha heir. Naruto nodded and sprinted to said location.

The shinobi and civilians ran into the ally and only seen the glow of the sharingans Mangekyo form. Amaterasu! said Itachi. The civilians and shinobi all were engulfed by the black flames.

(forest of death)

Naruto was running through the forest of death and tripped on a root that was sticking out the ground. He seen a shadow over himself and started to fear for his life so he went into fight or flight mode and pulled out his only good kunai and threw it where the person was but noticed that that it was caught.

Naruto felt a calming wave of power coming from behind him and knew who it was instantly. I'm sorry for that Itachi-nii,i thought it was one of those mean ninja. said Naruto. It's quite alright,i would of done the same thing in your Itachi.

He brought Naruto to a door that had had a skull on it.** What is the music of life?** asked the door. Silence my brother. said Itachi. **welcome home.** said the door before it opened up by its self. They walked in and Naruto seen who he knew as rouge ninja.

Naruto seen Sasori, Pain, Daidera, Obito, Rin, Tayuya, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin,and Kakashi all standing around joking with each other. Welcome to your new life Naruto. said Itachi.

Naruto was exited to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

(7 years later)

Naruto was in a tree with his dagger in a reverse grip as he looked down at his target,a civilian shop keeper who was a corrupt bastard who had hit Ayame across the face just for not giving him what he "wanted" from her so this was somewhat personal to him.

Naruto jumped down behind him and held the dagger to his throught. Your gonna die by the hands of an assassin because you had the nerve to assault Ayame Ichiraku. said Naruto. Who was it that hired you,was it that bitch or her old fart of a dad? asked the man but that was the last straw as Naruto slit his throught.

He suddenly felt content for killing the man for his crimes against his loved ones. Naruto took the mans stuff and left. When Naruto got to the hideout of the dark brotherhood he seen Itachi leaning on the wall while Obito was talking to him.

You know just as well as i do that he's the listener,he has shown every single sign of it since the day he joined the brotherhood. said Obito. You may be right but he's only a kid,would you really want to here voices in your head at such a young age? asked Itachi.

The conversation ended there and Naruto walked through the door and closed it making it look like he just walked in making Itachi and Obito jump. Naruto,your back,well how did the mission go? asked Obito as he walked over to the young Uzumaki.

Naruto handed the money to his ninjutsu sensei. The sharingan wielder was completely surprised by the boys advancement in the art of killing. Well done Naruto,you are to now report to the academy and see who was put on the same team as you. Said Itachi calmly. Naruto bowed to his senseis/friends before leaving in his regular cloths.

(academy)

Naruto was in his seat and looked out the window in deep thought. _What did Itachi and Obito mean by the listener and voices in my head,this is getting really troublesome. _Thought Naruto before noticing what he just thought. GOD DAMN IT SHIKIMARU YOU ASS HOLE!

(Shikimaru wasn't there yet) (Near the academy)

_Why do i feel like i am getting closer to reaching my goal of making Naruto as lazy as my clans males? _Wondered the laziest academy student in the history of boy shrugged as he kept going.

(the academy) and team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki,Sauske Uchiha,and Ino Yamanaka, your team sensei is Obito Uchiha. said Iruka.(his name means dolphin HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Naruto sat there for 2 minutes until Obito appeared in a swirl of black fire. Meet me on the roof to begin introductions. said Obito.

Naruto grabbed Ino and Sauskes shoulders and they all disapered in a swirl of darkness. Show off. said Kiba in annoyance.

(The roof)

Naruto,Sauske,and Ino appeared on the roof and sat down on the steps ready to hear what there new sensei had to say. Alright here's whats gonna happen,since it's mandatory were going to introduce our selves to each other so lets get Obito. Ino raised her hand. Obito-sensei,exactly how should we introduce ourselves? asked Ino.

Well how about you three tell me your likes,dislikes,hobbies,and dreams for the future. said Obito with a big grin on his face. You go first Obito-sensei. said Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes that told him that either he tell them or he'll tell his teammates himself.

My likes are my friends,family,training,and reading, My dislikes are rapists, pedos, weaklings, and those that look down on the beautiful literature called icha icha. said Obito with stars in his eyes making his students sweat drop at his antics. My hobbies are reading,writing,cooking,training,and finding new ways to tort...i mean train genin. said the goggles wearing Uchiha before giving a dark chuckle that scared Sauske and Ino.

(Note:Naruto's been with the Dark brotherhood since he was five and he's twelve now so he's gotten used to his sadistic training regime by now but it will still be very hard for him since Obito and the rest of the brotherhood still has some training regimes for him to go through before he becomes the leader.)

And my dream for the future is to make you three be a better team then even the sannin were. said Obito. _That would be funny,them be stronger than the sages and have me,Kakashis, and Rins attitudes. _ Thought Obito in amusement.

You next fox boy. said Obito fully enjoying the glare that he got from Naruto. Names Naruto Uzumaki,my likes are my friends, training, pranking, sleeping,and...well the last is a little dark for Inos stomach to handle. said Naruto. Ino really wanted to know what the last thing Naruto liked was but she seen a white and black her screaming for her to not badger Naruto about it so she listened to the voice in her head.

(warning: Never listen to the creepy voices in your head,could lead to bad choices,listen to the good voices,hearing voices in your head doesn't mean your crazy,the doctors are the crazy ones and are trying to make us special people look crazy)

My dislikes are rapists, pedos, players, ass holes,traitors, a toad in the form of a pervert, and a certain old monkey. said Naruto as he sat back with his eyes closed. My hobbies are reading, writing, training, and hangin with my bros.(In my story he calls Shikimaru,Sauske,Choji, and Neji his bros) said Naruto.

Thats good,alright you turn bird boy. said Obito. I'm Sauske Uchiha,i don't like many things,i dislike alot of things,my hobbies are training, sleeping, hangin out with Naruto and the others,and not being at the academy. said Sauske simply. Great, now you purple. said the elder Uchiha.

I'm Ino Yamanaka,i like some things,i dislike even fewer things,my hobbies are training, talking with my friends,and not being at the academy. and my dreams for the future are to become a better medical ninjutsu user than Tsunade Senju and be at least ok in tai,ken,and genjutsu. said Ino.

_She's got a good dream,a little big of a goal in the medical ninjutsu part but it's still a good dream that hopefully comes true,Konaha needs more people that inherited the will of fire from there parents._Thought Obito with a smile on his face.

Well since we now all know each other a little more i'll tell you something,we were supposed to do an actual genin test but i can sense when a team is able to work together in perfect synch and you three have the potential to be the best damned team the leaf has ever seen,evan better than the sannin. said Obito. (In the sanctuary) Orochimaru was at his regular spot making new seals for there weapons wean he suddenly felt like his old team has just been beat by a new genin team.

(Academy roof)

Naruto felt this feeling to laugh like a maniac right then and acted on it scaring Ino and making Obito and Sauske look at him like he was insane.(Naruto has already activated a bloodline of my own making called the Teligan. It's a dojutsu that is able to make somebody be able to feel someones thoughts and feelings no matter how far away they are,and thats just at the first stage. You'll have to find out the other two stages later)

Naruto ran and jumped off the roof of the academy and landed on another roof before running to the sanctuary via roof tops making even better time than if he was running on the ground and he wouldn't be caught going to the forest of death.

Naruto walked down the stairs of the sanctuary before seeing Itachi standing there waiting for him. Naruto,It's time you found out about your destiny,you are the listener,someone who can here the voice of the night mother as she is the one that gives us our missions,as you know our last listener is dead as she had enough of feeling like she was the reason for the deaths of other human beings. said Itachi sadly.

After Naruto learned about what he held and what his destiny as apart of the dark brotherhood and as a ninja he went to get some sleep for the next day.

Naruto got out of bed at 6:00 the next morning and got dressed in his regular clothes and went to go eat. (his regular clothes is the uniform of the dark brotherhood with black shoes)

After Naruto ate he grabbed his kunai, shuriken, katana,bow,a quiver of arrows,and dagger before sealing them in the storage seals on his shoulders. He then used his newest jutsu the Flying thunder god jutsu to get to training ground 7.

When Naruto got to the training grounds he seen Ino and Sauske standing there. Well well well, look who decided to be early for once in his gay emo life. said Naruto eliciting a giggle from Ino.

Alright alright,that's quite enough Naruto. said Obito while trying his hardest not to bust out laughing at Narutos words. Now since were a team now i'm gonna start your training here and now. said Obito before tossing Naruto some ink and a brush.

I want you to put gravity seals on your teammates,oh and put as many as you feel they should have on them. said Obito before instantly regretting it at the sadistic grin that would make Orochimaru proud.

Naruto put 10 gravity seals on Ino and 20 on Sauske. when they were activated Ino was barley able to stand on one knee while Sauske fell flat on his face. Naruto howled in laughter at Sauskes predicament.

The young Uchiha tried to punch Naruto in the face but was to slow as Naruto could easily sidestep the punch and get behind the duck haired preteen with a kunai to his throught. This is why i put so many gravity seals on you,your an Uchiha and you can't evan get enough strength into your punch to even touch me. said Naruto.

Sauske got the meaning of what he said to him quickly. _Naruto you sneaky little shit,your going to be tougher on me thean Ino because you think i can do better than her aren't you. _Thought Sauske.

Well than who's gonna put on Narutos seals? asked Ino getting pissed that Naruto's not getting any seals on. I've already got 100 of them on. said Naruto as he took of his shirt showing 50 seals on his upper body and pulling up his pants legs showing 50 more seals. Sauske and Ino were visibly shocked at what they seen.

Speaking of your seals,you shall add more chakra to them all so the weight can increase. said Obito gettin disbelieving stairs from Sauske and Ino. _ Is he serious,there's no way that Naruto can add more chakra to those things and survive the strain. _Thought both of Narutos teammates.

Naruto did as he was told and felt the extra weight and it shown when hr fell onto his hands and knees. Naruto slowly got to his feet and made one hand seal. Shadow clone jutsu. said Naruto. 50 clones appeared and pulled out there katanas and got into the pissed fox style.

Narutos clones dashed towards him and he pulled out two kunai before blocking, donging,and counter attacking his clones in an expert like way.

while Naruto was fighting against his clones Ino was put into training with fire jutsu and Obito was trying to help Sauske activate the  Sharingan without having to be in serious danger.

Naruto was at the last three of his training opponents and they were giving him a very hard time since they were able to detect his movements after seeing there team get utterly destroyed.

Naruto threw a kunai and shuriken each and used the multi shadow weapons jutsu on them witch made 500 of both weapons each. The clones blocked and dodged most of the weapons but even they couldn't get away from them all and got cut cut in multiple places.

Naruto jumped into the air and pulled out his bow and an arrow before shooting the arrow at his clones it it the ground and exploded in the middle of them. the clones flew back and hit a tree each.

Only one clone remained and it got up quickly and dashed towards the original and slashed at him wildly. Naruto didn't know what was going on with his clone,there usually as calm and collected as him.

Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and impaled the clone and seen the shocked look on the shadow clones face. It dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Naruto put his sword up and got his real kunai and shuriken of the ground while dispersing the shadow weapons.

Naruto was still able to train so he went over to a training post,he took off his shirt and you could see his lean figure, it was muscled but not overly so. Naruto noticed Ino stopped her training and started drooling when she seen his upper body.

Naruto pummeled the training log with punches and kicks until it broke into tiny pieces then went to the next one. This went on until it got dark so they had to go home.

When Naruto got to the sanctuary he got into the shower and then changed into his sleep clothes. Hey Naruto,you alright? asked Itachi. Yea Itachi i'm fine,just pushed myself passed the limit like always. said Naruto while grinning. Naruto,your never gonna slow down on your training are you? asked a smiling Itachi. Nope,i will be stronger than you some day. said a very happy Naruto.


End file.
